Unreadable Feelings
by Keightii
Summary: Rouge gets a strange message from an old friend warning her not to go outside, but she doesn't listen and things take a turn for the worst as people start to disappear into thin air. DISCONTINUED
1. Mystery in the Street

**Unreadable Feelings  
**

___Monday 7:30pm  
_For Rouge, today was like any other day, extremely boring; ever since team Dark had split up and gone their own ways she had nothing to do but lounge around in her compartment above club rouge, but even her club was starting to bore her.

Shadow had stayed with her for a while but he too went his own way, even though she had no idea where he was staying she somehow trusted in what he had said to her months ago. She hadn't seen him since then or heard from him either there wasn't even anything in the papers or on the news; to her he had completely vanished into thin air.

Rouge sighed and leaned back into her chair she had missed Omega but not as much as Shadow after all she had know him for years, she'd always felt a connection with him but now was starting to feel lonely again. Not even her massive stash of stolen jewels in her room gave her any happiness and she was pretty sure that there wasn't any more that was worth steeling.

Rouge decided to find comfort in the TV but seeing yet another news report about Sonic saving the world made her miss Shadow even more. Just then Rouge heard a knock on the door, she nearly tripped running over to it.

"SHADOW?" she screamed swinging the door open.

"Um, no it's me..."

"Oh, what do you want Knuckles?" replied Rouge her ears staring to droop down and feeling extremely stupid for putting on such an act.

"To see how you were but it seems to me you were already expecting someone..." Knuckles smirked which Rouge now became determined to wipe it off his face.

Ever since Rouge had found him in bed with someone else when they were clearly going out she had grown a massive grudge against him. Knuckles had repeatedly tried to get her back but some how she felt... nothing anymore towards him.

"Well if you don't mind I'm busy so..." Rouge was suddenly cut off by another life story of him.

"When I was on my way up here I really didn't think for a second that you'd be expecting someone!" Knuckles narrowed his eyes, annoyed that this someone happened to be that hedgehog he had always hated, Shadow had always had an unbreakable friendship with Rouge and he could tell there was probably more than that to it, and for that he was jealous of him.

Rouge tried to swing the door shut but Knuckles stupidly put his hand in the way, which he regretted because she hadn't knottiest.

"HEY! Open up!" Knuckles shouted, staring at the door which had also hit him on the nose. After a good ten or twenty minutes he finally stopped.

"I need to get out of here" She groaned. Not wanting to run into Knuckles again Rouge opened the window in her living room and flew out onto the ground below her apartment.

_Monday 10:30pm  
_Rouge began walking down the street, it had never been this quiet... in fact she was the only one that was out so it seemed even Knuckles seemed to have vanished father quickly. Rouge shuck her head determined to get that idea out of her head. Rouge just happened to look down at her phone, when she knottiest she had a message... from Shadow.

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed slipping her phone up; it was probably a good idea no one was on the streets... or the road because Rouge had definitely lost her dignity at that moment.

_Don't leave your flat._

"Oh..." Rouge sighed "I actually thought that he wanted talk to me, but no he wants me to stay at home?" Rouge nearly threw her phone in anger.

"Why doesn't he want to talk to me...?" she trailed off not realising that in fact she really did need to go back inside.

Peering up from her phone Rouge realised she really needed to get back in side. From a distance the figure in the horizon looked like Sonic, but it couldn't be for starters he was much fluffier and taller and had extremely sharp teeth but yet it was blue.

Rouge froze it was looking straight at her and growling; snapping out of what felt like a trance, Rouge flew up back though her window shutting it behind her. Breathing heavily Rouge locked the door and sat down again fearing for the worst. What happened if it happened to get into her apartment? She had fought many monsters and robots before but for some reason felt like she couldn't fight this one; it was almost like she knew who it was...


	2. Sonic's House

_Tuesday 7:30am  
_Rouge suddenly shot up, it was day light, she had fallen asleep and by the look of it that thing she had seen last night hadn't managed to get into her apartment. Rouge shuddered at the thought, she had never been that frightened, she needed to see someone anyone she didn't care if it was a chat with Amy, but she was too afraid to leave her own flat. What happened it came back to the town? Or was waiting for her out side?

Rouge shook her head she needed to grow up, 'this is stupid' she thought 'scared of leaving my own flat?' then a sickening thought crossed her mind, what happened if Sonic or Tails was out that night and ran into that thing, what happens if everyone has gone missing... even Shadow!

Forgetting her fears Rouge ran out of her apartment and out into the streets, and that's when she realised what she had actually done. Quickly walking through the street Rouge knottiest that she really was the only one out, there weren't even any cars around, it was like the whole of the human race had vanished.

Rouge stopped as she came across the big mansion that Chris, Sonic's friend, lived in and was the current location that Sonic to was staying at along with some of his friends, well... most of them. Rouge peered through the door, the house sound as though it was dead.

"Sonic?" Rouge called out, but there was no answer, "Sonic, You there?"

Rouge climbed up the stairs and headed towards the attic, she had been in this house many times and could remember her way around.

"Sonic?" Rouge sighed and slid against the wall, she really was starting to miss everyone, even Knuckles and especially Shadow, since she had no idea where he was she couldn't go looking for him for help either, but he must be ok because he texted her telling her not to go out. Thoughts and questions started to cross her mind like why was she the only one that she knew off that was left in this town and where was Sonic?

Not wanting to break old habits Rouge decided that because Chris's family was rather successful and rich that Chris's mother much have loads of jewels. Rouge greedily walked into the bed room and began rummaging through the draws and boxes that were all over the room, but yet there was nothing that really interested her, apart from the sparkling cream coloured Emerald that was in a box under her bed.

"Ok... This is weird, why does she have and Emerald?" Rouges head was filling with questions, she could of sworn that Knuckles had them all locked away.

"ARGH! Know I know how Shadow feels..." Rouge collapsed on the floor looking at the Emerald on her knee, her hands gripping the sides of her head. 'This was touchier' she thought 'What's going on?'

"ROUGE?" Rouge's ears pricked up at the sound of her own name being called out, it sounded just like,

"SONIC?" Rouge ran out o the room to find Sonic in the door way looking very tired. Without thinking Rouge hugged Sonic, relived that she was no longer alone, "I was so scared, I thought I was the only one left, I didn't know where everyone was, a...And then Shadow told me to stay in my flat...and" Rouge broke down in uncontrollable sobs of tears.

Sonic felt sorry for her, she really had been through a lot, hugging her back Sonic then pulled away and sat down in the living room.

"Where were you Sonic? And what was that thing outside last night...?" Rouge was suddenly cut off from the multiple questions that she kept asking Sonic,

"I...I don't know I haven't seen it, and I...I just went out that all".

"WHAT? You went out and you didn't even realise that the whole town is missing!" Rouge was starting to take her anger out on the poor hedgehog, but she was really confused on how Sonic knew nothing, he never missed anything like this and he, he looked as though he had been up all night.

Sonic said nothing; he didn't even look at her, at first Rouge thought that she had upset him but when she looked at him her looked...ok.

"I...I'm sorry Rouge but..." Sonic paused as though he was expecting something to happen.

"But what?" Rouge was getting impatient, she never did like mind games thought she found it entertaining when she did it to people.

"I...I Really don't know what's happened".

"Right..." Rouge was really finding it hard to believe that he really had no idea what was going on. "Are you ok? You look really tired".

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Sonic snapped.

"Have you seen Shadow lately" Rouge said trying to hide the sadness in her voice; she thought that maybe this was a good time to ask if he had seen Shadow lately, she never really saw Sonic much, she tried to avoid Amy and where ever Sonic was Amy was.

"Yeah, that's where I was last night" Sonic said surprisingly calm.

"So he's ok!" Rouge said trying to contain her excitement.

"Um... yeah, I...I think so...".

"What do you mean 'you think so'?" Rouge felt her heart sink at that moment; she was really starting to doubt everything that Sonic had told her.

"Well, I was in a hurry... It was late at night and well I needed to get away for a while... to clear my head" Rouge could tell from Sonic's words that what he had told her wasn't really true.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Sonic looked up at Rouge as she spoke, her eyes sparkled, he could tell that she was desperate to know where he was.

"I'm not really sure; I met him on the street, I sent him a message to meet me there".

Rouge felt her anger becoming to build inside of her again, how come his visited Sonic but not her. She didn't even think that he liked Sonic,

"All the messages I sent him. The amount of times I rang him... He doesn't care does he?" Rouge whispered, she had no idea she had just said this aloud.

"He does..." Sonic's thoughts trailed off as he seemed to gaze out of the window.

"I... I need to speak to him..." Rouge said coldly.

"Ring him then, if he sent you a message before he might want to talk to you..."

"How did you know he sent me a message?"

"You told me..." Sonic said frowning at he;, it was this that made her think of Shadow again.

"No, no there's no time for that!" Rouge stood up and Sonic did too "I'm going to find him and find out what's going on... and... YOUR gonna help me!"

"Whaaa..." Sonic was cut off as he was dragged through the door by Rouge.

"You won't tell me what's going on... but maybe Shadow will". 


	3. The WereHog

_Tuesday 1:30pm  
_Outside the sky was a beautiful orangey pink colour but Rouge was too much in a hurry to notice it;Sonic however, who was still being dragged through the streets, had noticed the sky and how close it was to being dark.

"Rouge... Maybe we should do this tomorrow... When its light?" Sonic said in a panicking tone.

"What? No! I have you to protect me from that thing" She laughed "or are you scared of the dark?"

"No I'm not!"

"Then relax, it should be me freaking out... not you" The moment those words left her lips the smile Rouge had on her face disappeared.

It was getting darker and darker each time Sonic looked up at the sky he felt like crying; Rouge however was too caught up in her own thoughts to realise what Sonic was going through.  
_  
_The sky now was a bluey black colour and the stars were becoming visible as well as the moon. Sonic's heart sank, there was noting that he could do, Rouge wouldn't listen they really did need to go back to the house Rouge especially. Sonic tugged at her arm, she was still holding on to him so that he didn't leave her.

"We should go back its nearly dark and..."

"Yeah but it will be completely dark by the time that we get back to yours, we've come too far" she smiled at him when she said this. This puzzled Sonic 'why was she smiling?' he thought.

Sonic didn't have time to reply to her question as he fell down to the floor in pain,

"SONIC!" Rouge screamed because he had no idea what was happening, she thought that he was having a heart attack or something.

"Get away from me!" Sonic screamed at her, Rouge looked into his eyes which were no longer an emerald green but were now a blood thirsty red.

Then it hit Rouge, this is why Shadow told her to stay at home, because he knew, he must have found out when Sonic met up with him. Sonic's screams of pain brought Rouge out of her thoughts; Rouge looked down to see that he was no longer in his original body but what seemed to be another. Sonic was no longer a Hedgehog.


	4. Shadow's return

_Tuesday 10:00pm  
_Rouge found herself backing up against a wall, she didn't know what to do; she watched shivering with fear as what seemed to be Sonic possessed by some sort of creacher. Rouge watched as the were-hog crept towards her slowly, growling and showing his sharp pointed teeth.

Rouge let out a sharp scream and closed her eyes tightly as the were-hog appeared to pounced on her.  
Rouge opened her eyes. for some reason she wasn't feeling any pain; as she looked up she noticed that the were-hog had gone.

"What?" Rouge whispered.

"I thought I told you to stay at home?" Rouge turned round to see a rather confused hedgehog.

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed as she jumped on him for a hug, the rather confused Shadow was finding it extremely hard to breathe.  
_  
...In Rouges apartment..._

Rouge sat down next to Shadow and glanced over at him with a sad look on her face.

"Where have you been?" Rouge spoke clearing her throat afterwards. Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"I was worried about you; you completely stopped talking to me after I got with Knuckles and... and I thought that you'd forgotten me...?" Rouge was starting to get very upset with Shadow, ten minutes and he was already trying to change the subject.

"How are you and Knuckles anyway?" Shadow said ignoring her question, he really didn't want to ask that question but didn't want a beating from Rouge later.

"We split up ages ago" Rouge was now getting mad, 'What's wrong with him?' she thought.

"Oh... I'm sorry Rouge I know it may seem that I have been ignoring you but really I haven't, it's just been bad lately GUN is still after me remember and when Sonic told me about his problem I had to warn you".

"But you could have called or at least of told me..." Rouge was starting to soften up now, she had forgotten that things were bad for Shadow but still she didn't think it was a good excuse for his disappearance.

"I know..."

"I really missed you..." Rouge said blushing slightly.

"I missed you too" Shadow whispered looking at her and giving her one of his trade-mark smirks. Rouge pounced on him for a hug again pushing him on his back so he was forced to lie down. Shadow blushed at this and so did Rouge; she didn't know what made her do it but the net thing she knew she had connected her lips with his. Rouge opened her eyes realising what she was doing, to find Shadow with a look of surprise on his face.

"I...I'm sorry Shadow, I don't know what came over..." Rouge was suddenly cut off by Shadow pressing his lips back over hers and holding her in a kiss.

Rouge moaned as the kiss became more passionate, she felt Shadow's hand let go of her cheek and slip his arms around her waist as she took moved her arms around his neck. Rouge giggled faintly as Shadow rolled her over so that he was on top of her. The next thing Rouge knew Shadow was slowly pulling her top off and the rest off her clothes; Rouge giggles at how eager Shadow was she was surprised how good he was at doing this.

Rouge stopped Shadow in his track by placing one of her fingers on his lips to stop him from kissing her,

"Maybe we should... go somewhere a little more practical?" Rouge said stroking the side of his face. Shadow smirked as Rouge took hold of his hand and lead him into her room. He knew exactly where this was going to end up. Shadow watched Rouge walk into her room; she only had her underwear on at this moment; Rouge playfully pushed Shadow on the bed and climbed on top of him smirking before connection lips again.

Rouge closed her eyes, it felt incredible, she had never felt anything like it and what was better than the love of her life doing it to her.

"I love you Shadow" Rouge whispered silently, Shadow's ears pricked up at those words and smiled.

"I love you too".

_Seem as this is one of the first stories that I've written I'm not really gonna go into detail this time. Though I think you probably know what was gonna happen anyway... If not ask a pervie friend! ^^_


	5. The Morning

_Wednesday 9:30pm  
_Shadow woke up suddenly to find Rouge snuggled up to his body, her arms laced around his waist. Shadow tried to move her off so that he could get up and check on the damage that Sonic probably caused last night, Shadow smiled at this thought; for once he wasn't the one that was causing trouble. As Shadow moved his arm from around Rouge, he noticed her eyes flutter open. Rouge gazed at shadow slowly recalling last night's event.

"Morning" Rouge smiled sleepily to Shadow.

"Morning" Shadow replied kissing her on the lips.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about Sonic!" Rouge shouted shooting up from her bed.

"I suspect that he's back to normal now, after all it is day light" Shadow said calmly whilst putting his power rings on his wrist.

"Yo... You don't think he's done something stupid do you?

"Probably" Shadow smirked at Rouge's question. Rouge laughed realising what Shadow was implying about Sonic.

"I aorta get changed" Rouge yawned "And see where he's got too".

Rouge sleepily got up, almost flopping back onto the floor; she didn't do mornings after all she was supposed to be nocturnal. After years of her routine her body still wasn't use to the 'early' mornings. Shadow couldn't help but smirk as he sat up watching Rouge struggle.

Putting his shoes back on and ruffling his quills, Shadow walked into the living room and waited for Rouge. About thirty minutes later, Rouge came running out of her room into the living room looking for Shadow. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw Shadow turning to see her, she had got worried when she can out of the shower and Shadow wasn't there.

"Where do you think he got to?"

"hm?"

"Sonic... do you think he's ok?" Shadow shrugged at Rouge's question. He actually had no idea where her was, but had an idea.

Rouge jumped to her feet when she saw Shadow heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rouge squeaked in panic.

"To go look for him..."

"Oh... Well I'm coming too!" Shadows eyes shot open at that point a sense of worry going through his mind.

"No, you stay here, I'll be back soon anyway" Rouge shook her head in disbelief, she somehow had the idea stuck in her head that once he had gone, she was never going to see him again.

"Oh no" Rouge said in a nervous laugh "I'm not falling for that".

"Fine" Shadow honestly didn't know what her problem was but he wasn't up for an argument at the moment.

Rouge, who was extremely proud of herself, smiled and walked off through the door, Shadow sighed and rolled her eyes, he honestly didn't know how she managed to change his mind.


End file.
